Infestations of damaging, annoying and dangerous insects, such as bedbugs, are a common problem related to clothing, bedding, books and other items. Fabric inhabiting pests, such as bedbugs, are making a comeback because most of the residual insecticides formerly used in their control such as dieldrin and DDT have been banned. Accordingly, as people travel there is a growing incidence of insect infestation of bedding and of garments transported in luggage. For example, bed bugs can be found in any hotel, motel, home, or other accommodation regardless of sanitation conditions. Bedbugs may be located for example in crevices associated with mattresses, box springs, sheets, upholstery, pillows, towels, garments of every type, or the like. Even when these items are examined, it is common for insects, or the eggs of insects, to go undetected and packed with garments and transported in luggage. Presently, conventional remedies appear to be limited to unpacking transported items and examining them in a remote location such as a garage or utility room prior to introducing the transported items into a residence area with treatment of infested items by dry cleaning, fumigation, or the like, to kill infestations of insects. Accordingly, the need exists for an effective and efficient device and method for killing bed bugs and other pests on and in infested items. Devices and methods for killing bed bugs and other pests, however, have proven inadequate in various respects.